The Mission of Deception
by KenobisGirl
Summary: Obi is sent on a solo mission... Of course, nothing runs smoothly! Repost of my story! The formatting is fixed!


Author: KenobisGirl  
Rating: PG  
Archive: Sure, but e-mail me first (Jediashley1@hotmail.com)  
Disclaimer: You can figure out what belongs to da man, Mr. Lucas. Everything else   
belongs to me.  
Summary: Obi goes on a solo mission. Of course, nothing goes as planned.  
  
**  
  
THE MISSION OF DECEPTION  
The soft hum of the small spacecraft's engines made me sigh in contentment. The   
cockpit is my favorite place to be. I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, a 22-year-old Jedi apprentice.   
Jedi are in the service of the Galactic Republic, helping to fight crime and solve disputes   
around the galaxy. I have handsome, strong features, with ginger spiky hair and stormy   
eyes. My master, Qui-Gon Jinn, always suggests that I am too handsome for my own   
good, for I always end up being chased by a group of giggling females on every mission   
we go on.  
  
I was on my first solo mission, which means no help from my powerful Jedi Master.   
Yep, I was all alone. My mission was going to be quite simple and routine, escort the   
princess of her planet, Calco, to negotiate with the neighboring planet after a gruesome   
war. When my superiors back home tell me that my missions will be easy and orthodox,   
they usually don't end up that way, especially when I'm on the job.  
  
Anyway, back to the story. The small indicator on the ship's console beeped softly to   
alert me that I was approaching my destination. As I pulled the little ship out of   
hyperspace, I got my first glimpse of the planet. It was a little planet, milky blue, and it   
had a think cloud cover.  
  
As I piloted the little ship closer to the atmosphere, my console picked up an incoming   
transmission.  
  
"Incoming ship, please transmit your clearance code," the voice said in a low,   
mechanical tone.   
  
"I don't have one, sir. I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, a Jedi. I was sent here by the Galactic   
Senate at your request," I answered, suddenly suspicious.  
  
"Jedi?" the voice questioned, "We didn't request Jedi help. Please allow us to escort you   
to a landing platform; resist, and you die."  
  
I ran my hand over my short hair and sighed. See what I mean by "not routine?"  
Two starships appeared beside me to make certain I didn't try to escape. Escape from   
what was the question I had to ask myself. I was almost afraid of what the answer could   
be.  
  
We dropped out of the billowing clouds and landed on a platform near many small   
domes. People of all species milled about the domes, carrying out their shopping and   
errands in the odd city.  
  
As soon as my ship had touched down and I had let down the landing ramp, the cockpit   
door was forced open. I whirled around to face the intruders. My hand strayed to where   
my lightsaber hung on my utility belt. Jedi are taught to not use their weapons on an   
unarmed man. When I saw that the intruders were armed with large blasters, I ignited my   
deadly weapon. The lightsaber activated with a snap and a glowing, blue rod of light shot   
out of the hilt. I stood in a defensive posture, ready for their first move.  
  
Usually, Jedi can sense their attackers' next moves by using the all-powerful Force as   
their guide, but the sharp kick to my ribs caught me unprepared. I vaguely wondered   
why I hadn't sensed the move beforehand. I gasped as white-hot pain knifed through me.   
The loud crack of my ribs told me the cause of the pain. I coughed up blood and dropped   
my lightsaber from my trembling fingers. The world dissolved into blackness.  
**  
I awoke on a cot in a dimly lit cell. My chest was bandaged and I was gasping for breath.   
Things were not looking good.   
  
The door to my cell whooshed open. I glanced up, startled. Again, the Force seemed   
elusive, sliding away from my grasping conscience like a frightened animal trying to   
escape from a curious child. The intruder strode in and hauled me up roughly. The   
sudden movement further aggravated my injury, and I coughed violently.   
  
The man forced me to walk down a long hallway. By the time we had reached our   
destination, a richly decorated office, I was in danger of collapsing. The stranger shoved   
me into the room and pulled up a chair.  
  
"Sit," he ordered. I complied, not wanting to have to defend myself in my precarious   
condition. When I sat in the chair, I noticed for the first time, the man in the chair across   
the desk from mine.   
  
He was a little fellow, barely up to my shoulder if he stood up. He didn't look entirely   
human, for his skin had a bluish tinge to it. He stared at me for a moment with a   
glittering set of ruby eyes. Finally, he spoke.  
  
"Welcome to our planet, young Jedi," he hissed, "As you may already know, you have   
been deceived. There is no princess here. This planet is ruled by an emperor," the man   
paused for a moment to gauge my reaction to the trickery. He continued, slightly   
disappointed when he received no noticeable reaction. I remained stoically silent. "We   
are not on good terms with the Galactic Republic, so we suspect that you are a spy."  
  
My mouth dropped open and I began to protest, but the words died on my lips at the   
man's sharp look. "Your execution is set for two days from today," the man said with a   
smirk on his pale lips. I was again hauled to my feet by the guard, and he led me out of   
the office. As I exited, I heard the man's menacing laugh cackle behind me.  
  
"You can call me Emperor."  
**  
  
After one day in the cell, I began to regain my ability to use the Force. When I felt I was   
strong enough, I reached out along the invisible bond I shared with my master. From the   
distance of the bond, I could tell that my master was searching for me.  
  
So, I waited another interminable day to be rescued. While I waited, I played a few   
games with the Force. My favorite game was one in which I picked up my thin cot with   
the Force, and then tried to see how long I could hold it up. It was actually quite   
entertaining. Hey, who ever said adults can't act childish every once and a while?  
**  
  
The day of my execution arrived, and my master still hadn't shown up. Many   
possibilities ran through my head. What if he had engine troubles? What if he had run   
into pirates? What if the Jedi Council had forbidden any action to rescue me? Those   
what-ifs had me seriously worried.   
  
I was half-marched, half-dragged to the execution site. I was led up to a platform that   
faced a large crowd of cheering, rowdy people. The sight of the bloodthirsty mob   
disgusted me. I was chained to a wall, with my wrists held above my head. My back was   
facing the crowd. A fearsome guard came up to me, with a long, leather whip ready. He   
was about to strike my flesh with it, but he was stopped when his wrist suddenly moved   
to the right. A surprised look crossed his face, and before he knew what was happening,   
my master had disarmed him. My master, Qui-Gon, had appeared from the middle of the   
crowd. Many guards began firing at Qui-Gon, and he deflected their shots with blinding   
speed and accuracy, whirling his green lightsaber in a graceful arc. After he had defeated   
most of the guards, he ran up to me and freed me from the chains where I had been   
imprisoned. Qui-Gon deactivated his lightsaber and caught me as I fell backwards,   
unable to support myself. My chest was heaving painfully and my vision swam. Qui-  
Gon's kind, concerned eyes gazed into my own eyes.  
  
"Master! You're here!" I breathed, relief coloring my tone, "You have no idea how   
bored I was!" Qui-Gon laughed.  
  
"Let's get you home, my apprentice. The Jedi Temple has been without its troublemaker   
for far too long," he said. I nodded and closed my eyes, too tired to protest his teasing.  
  
"I can't wait," was the last thing out of my mouth before sleep claimed me.  
  
THE END! 


End file.
